Twilight Town
|caption = Twilight Town in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium |availability = Starter |music = *''Don't Think Twice'' *''Rowdy Rumble'' |game = SSF2 |series = KINGDOM HEARTS |legality = Banned }} Twilight Town ( ) is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2, and is the home stage of . Layout The stage layout is based on the design of the Twilight Town from KINGDOM HEARTS II. It consists of a medium platform in the middle, with a two small platforms rising above it. On the left side of the medium platforms wall, two very small platforms are wedged in. Two other platforms are side by side the medium platform. In the background the train station clock tower can be seen. When a player is on their last stock or one minute is remaining on the timer, the sun will set. Music *The main music track is Don't Think Twice, an upbeat instrumental remix of the one of the main theme songs of KINGDOM HEARTS III. *The alternate music track is Rowdy Rumble, a dramatic remix of the theme that plays during a battle against Pete in KINGDOM HEARTS II. Tournament legality This stage is banned in competitive play. Not only is the stage very large, but it also contains many walls, which give a disproportionate advantage to characters that specialize in KOing vertically. The top-left corner of the stage is a cave of life, making it a prime camping spot. There are also a few pits of death, which gimp certain recovery moves while providing another means for vertical KOers to get guaranteed KOs. Origin ]] Twilight Town was first introduced during the events of the game ''KINGDOM HEARTS: Chain of Memories and later reappeared in KINGDOM HEARTS II and KINGDOM HEARTS 358/2 Days. Twilight Town is the hometown of Roxas and is infested with Nobodies. Despite its subtle atmosphere, Twilight Town is one of the largest worlds known. It is located in between light and darkness, similar to Castle Oblivion and The World That Never Was. Like its name implies, this world's sun is always in the same position in the sky. Twilight Town is a quiet city in endless sunset. Much like Traverse Town in the previous game, it is divided into several distinct districts. These are commonly known as Market Street, Sunset Terrace, and Yen Sid's Tower. Gallery Screenshots Get ready on Twlight Town.png| with a Star Rod, with a Firework, and with a Beam Rod while taunting, on Twilight Town. Relax, but not just yet.png| and laying down while taunting down below. Dreams Come True.png| and Peach with a Heart Container while Sora and taunting at them. Early designs Tt1.png|Twilight Town first early design in SSF2. Tt2.png| doing one of his taunts on Twilight Town. Tt3.png| doing his taunt on Twilight Town. Tt4.png|Bomberman using Jetpack when Link is about to attack him on Twilight Town at night. External link *Twilight Town's page on the Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series